


Healing

by coldcases



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcases/pseuds/coldcases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依旧是很俗套的盐湖城冬奥会之后的故事，但是这一次亚古丁和萨沙·阿伯特住一个套间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>（萨沙有明显的鬼畜化倾向，口味稍重，请凭个人口味谨慎食用。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> 打盐湖城冬奥会的时候搜狗自从打出了阳澄湖冬奥会，害得我笑得差点写不下去。

赢得奥运金牌后亚古丁超级开心，发自内心的开心，他觉得人生的选择全都是正确的，感觉整个世界都不能更正确了。他去庆祝了，喝了酒，全程那块金牌都被他戴在脖子上藏在上衣外套的里面。他明白自己不应该表现得像个过度自我膨胀的人但金牌的重量和温度让他感到无比的开心，这一天是属于他的。

他甚至打算吃点蛋糕，亚古丁回到宾馆房间后这么想着，摇摇晃晃地去找酒店的客房服务单。然后就在这时套房的门铃就响了。咦，我已经打电话了吗？亚古丁看着手里的电话听筒。速度好快啊？

片刻后阿伯特把头伸进他的房间说：“廖莎，热尼亚找你。”“哦，”亚古丁答道，然后猛地转身。“刚才你说什么？”

“嗯，”普鲁申科站在门口发出了一个单音节算是打招呼。亚古丁愣在原地瞪了对方很久，他能清楚地感受到之前令他浑身飘飘而然的醉意正在迅速地退去，鼻腔中涌上了冰场的气息，凛冽、清晰。普鲁申科一直看着他，眼镜睁得大大的，身体僵硬仿佛在努力压抑着点什么。

“你怎么让他进来了？”亚古丁下意识地问阿伯特，又立刻摇了摇头问普鲁申科：“你来做什么？”普鲁申科并没有立刻回答他，只是睁着大眼睛站在那里看着他，阿伯特的目光在两个人之间来回游移了片刻后说了句：“我让你们俩独处一下好了”然后就走了。

亚古丁开始觉得有些头疼。“我需要再喝点酒，”他说道，然后转身去冰箱里拿了一瓶迷你的威士忌，拧开瓶盖一口气灌了半瓶，转身问普鲁申科。“你要酒吗？”  
“不要。”  
“你要来揍我吗？因为如果是的话，我保证让你哭着回去。”  
“不要。”  
“那你要和我‘谈心’吗？”  
“不要。”

听着普鲁申科冷冰冰的回答，亚古丁只觉得心窝里一股无名火轰然冒上来了，今天分明是他开心的日子。

“那你他妈到底……”

然后普鲁申科就扑上来吻了他。

亚古丁发出一声吃惊的闷哼，普鲁申科就张口咬了他的嘴唇，把他的唇瓣含住吮吸，又用舌头探入他的口腔，舌齿并用，亚古丁觉得对方要把自己的嘴给吃了似的。

“…啊哦，疼，滚开！”亚古丁一把推开普鲁申科“你做什么呢！”普鲁申科抿着嘴瞪了他一眼，伸手环住对方的脖子把亚古丁扯过来继续疯狂地啃对方的嘴。亚古丁脑中充满了疑问和对于普鲁申科冒犯的行为的不满，但他确实开始硬了。

大概只过了五秒钟普鲁申科就松开嘴巴看着他说：“你就不能投入一点？”

亚古丁紧皱着眉头看着对方试图读懂一些什么。普鲁申科的双手紧紧拽着他的外套前襟，呼吸有些急促，绯红的色泽正缓缓爬上往常苍白的面颊。亚古丁是真的不明白。是的，他们以前曾经有过一些火花，1998在他们两人人生中都属于一个重要的里程碑，那一年他拿到了第一块世界金牌，那一年他拿到了升组后的第一块世界奖牌。这块里程碑仅是一个新的起点，但这是一个充满了希望的起点，他们互相交换着自己的梦想，期冀美好未来的激动之情燃烧了他们的肉体，年轻的心在那一刻贴的很近很近。 

但那些已经分崩离析了，没有了，什么都没有了才对。我选择了正确的道路，今天的我就是这个选择正确性最强而有力的证明。亚古丁在脑海里为自己点了点头。

难道热尼亚是想要挑衅我？他的确不是一个愿意简单安静地认输的人。又难道他是想要借这个毁掉我的好心情，企图让我兴奋起来再一溜烟跑掉导致我难堪？太幼稚了！亦或者，是他放不下……亚古丁如是快速思考的时候又被普鲁申科咬了下巴，他下意识斥道：“喂，你能不能轻点？”

普鲁申科不满地哼了一声继续着胡乱无章的进攻，竟然用双手去解开亚古丁的皮带伸了进去，动作粗暴令亚古丁不满。

“我看你是真的吃错药了！”

“他根本没懂，热尼亚。”

阿伯特的声音忽然响起，亚古丁吓了一跳，僵硬在原地。而普鲁申科则是当做阿伯特压根不存在似的继续试图粗暴地挑逗亚古丁，把对方拉回现实。

“热尼亚，我真的会揍你…”

“他•不•明•白，热尼亚。”阿伯特走了过来站在普鲁申科的身后，神情肃穆，而后忽然出手猛地一把掐住普鲁申科的脖子把他的头颅往后弯曲直到靠在自己的肩头。亚古丁从未见过身为前辈的阿伯特做出如此粗暴的动作，他几乎能感受到那个举动造成的疼痛，但普鲁申科却丝毫没有挣扎的意思，只是靠在阿伯特的胸前喘着粗气。

亚古丁的眼神戒备地在两人之间扫视“我不明白什么？”他尽量平稳地问道。

“你看，你确实没有让他明白。”阿伯特侧过头在普鲁申科耳边说道，普鲁申科低低地呻吟了一声，亚古丁注意到阿伯特的手指已经在普鲁申科白皙的脖子上掐出了红印。“你弄疼他了！”亚古丁下意识地伸手想要去解救普鲁申科，却被阿伯特闪开了。“你想要为廖莎口交吗？跪在他面前，让他肏你的脸？是这样吗？”阿伯特问着普鲁申科，一边说一边用力地摇晃他的头，似乎想让那些话语更加深刻地传入对方的脑海中似的，亚古丁能听到普鲁申科的牙齿在颤“天哪萨沙，快放手！”

“啊，廖莎真是个好人，又帅气又强大还会为他人着想，这种对竞争对手也表现出来的保护欲令我十分感动。”阿伯特松开他在普鲁申科脖颈之间的手移到后者的胸口，双手放在普鲁申科心脏的部位，爱怜地捂着。阿伯特低头看向亚古丁，眨了眨双眸故作无辜地问道：“但你不觉得，现在装绅士，已经太晚了吗？”亚古丁哑口无言，心中涌上一阵慌乱，他分明什么都没有做错却为何收到这般尖锐的指责！

“廖莎那么完美的人有谁会不喜欢呢？你的渴望也已经压抑不住了吧？”阿伯特将双手放在普鲁申科肩上把他摁跪在地，语气中有一丝压抑不住的激动，“来乖乖的跪着，小热尼亚。”普鲁申科顺从地跪在亚古丁的脚前，抬头看向自己曾经最亲密的兄长，朦胧的双眼因无法满足的渴求而带着痛苦，双唇微张，好似邀请。

亚古丁觉得整个人都不好了，虽然眼前的一切都莫名火热，自己下腹有东西在燃烧，凌虐他紧绷的神经。但他还是觉得这景象荒谬至极无法理解。他手掌朝下缓缓低下身段并小心翼翼地，像是对待两个随时可能暴起的狂徒一样，低声地说，“亚历山大…你需要…离叶普根尼远一点……”

“唉，廖莎，你怎么就不懂呢？”阿伯特歪着头看着亚古丁，眼神中充满宠爱和惋惜，但亚古丁只觉得阿伯特此刻的温和微笑令他胆寒。阿伯特摇摇头说“是热尼亚想要这样啊……”

“……不，我不觉得他想要这样，我不知道他想要怎样我也不知道你想要怎样，但我肯定他不想要这样！”

亚古丁忽然感觉到自己被人抓住了裤腿，他低头一看，普鲁申科的瞳孔放得好大，冰蓝的虹膜只剩极细的一圈，漆黑的双眸几乎要把他吞噬进去，“廖莎，”普鲁申科哀求道“你就允许我…”

“呵，允许你？”阿伯特在普鲁申科身后跪下，整个人贴上去环着对方的身体，把脸靠在普鲁申科的金发上在他耳边说“错了，应该让他强迫你，侵犯你，而你，会让他喜欢的，对不对？”

普鲁申科明显的因为这些话语而颤抖了一下喉中发出一声低吟。

“等等，”亚古丁忽然开口“这是不是和今天的比赛有关？热尼亚你不需要这样，你已经做得很好了，这不是你应得的……”

普鲁申科居然忽然变了神色，恶狠狠地剮了亚古丁一眼，阿伯特也阴森森地笑了，“这与他应得的东西无关，这与他无法拥有的东西有关。”阿伯特一只手扼住普鲁申科的脖子，另一只手捏住普鲁申科的下颚掰开他的嘴。“你赢了，廖莎，所以你需要惩罚他，让他好好的记住，这，才是他应得的。”“我…我不会做违背他自己意愿的事情的。”“哎呀，廖莎真是太温柔了，对不对？廖莎是个大好人，世界上不会再有任何其他人配得上你的失败，对不对？好好地感激他吧。”阿伯特说着拍了拍普鲁申科的面颊。“哦天哪！萨沙你怎么可以随随便便就说出这样的话，你怎么知道热尼亚在想什么？”亚古丁简直想要扯自己的头发。房间内不知从何时开始闷热异常，而裤子对于他勃起的阴茎的束缚增加了亚古丁的窒息感，他快要喘不过气了。

“我怎么知道？咦，我怎么会不知道？”阿伯特用明显是假装出来的无辜的疑问语气说道，然后忽然又做出一副恍然大悟的样子“哦，对哦，你离开了呢，想必其中唯一的坏处就是让你错过了些热尼亚小脑袋中无关紧要的变化吧？”

“操。”亚古丁只觉得所有的血液都往头上冲，普鲁申科居然笑了，他也讥笑自己，“去你妈的……”

紧绷着的最后一根弦终于断裂，亚古丁伸手胡乱地扯着自己的腰带，当勃起的阴茎终于解放的时候，普鲁申科立即靠了上来，双手搭在亚古丁膝盖上，凑上前将自己的脸贴在对方裆部深吸一口气，而后伸出舌头沿着面前阴茎的底端一路舔舐至顶部，终于如愿以偿地张开双唇将其含入口中。亚古丁只觉得自己的欲望被火热的柔软所包裹，激烈的感受如电流般流窜至每一寸肌肤，浑身的神经末梢都发出尖叫。

普鲁申科闭着眼睛专心地吮吸舔弄口中的男根，而阿伯特则一边时而温柔地亲吻普鲁申科的面颊与后颈，一边怂恿亚古丁让他对普鲁申科说一些下流又伤人的话，亚古丁一一照做了，他双手抓着金色柔顺的头发，用自己混乱的脑海中能想到的所有词语辱骂跪在自己跟前的青年，每一个词语都是一种折磨，亚古丁觉得心里憋着一口血，但他又能感受到一种前所未有的恶毒的满足感受。这种施虐同时自我凌虐的行为令他的情绪与欲望又膨胀至了新的高度。

普鲁申科鼻腔中发出断断续续的呻吟，他也明显地硬了，竭力服务亚古丁的同时他亦欲求不满地扭动着自己的身躯，还企图用用下体去来回摩擦亚古丁左脚的皮鞋。依然有些稚嫩的嘴唇只能包裹住亚古丁的大半根。“把他全部吞进去，”阿伯特在普鲁申科耳边说。“这你总能做得到吧？不要再让人失望了。”

“有人告诉你，你有多恶劣吗，萨沙？”

“从来没有，我一直都是善良的。”

普鲁申科尝试放松自己的喉咙但失败了，差点被亚古丁勃起的阴茎呛到，双手胡乱地拉扯着亚古丁的衣服。

然后拉扯间那块金牌从外套里露了出来。

亚古丁感受到对方的身体蓦地冻结了。有那一瞬间亚古丁不确定对方会怎么反应。甚至有些害怕普鲁申科会一口咬掉他的阴茎。

而后他感觉到普鲁申科的喉咙放松了下来，他被一吞到底。

亚古丁爽到要翻白眼，险些就射了出来。他急忙稳住自己的情绪，低头看去，只见普鲁申科也正看着自己，漆黑的双眸宛若深渊，眼眶通红，面颊满满的不知是泪水还是唾液，口鼻和下颚上也全都是晶莹的液体。“你是我的，”亚古丁忍不住用双手拇指摩挲普鲁申科湿润的双颊。“你太美了。”

之后亚古丁不再满足于对方嘴巴的服务。他把阿伯特扯开踹了出去，把普鲁申科拉到床上，让他咬着金牌，用手指侵犯他的后面，扩展到不能再扩展，然后再无情地肏了他。普鲁申科即使是嘴里塞了东西，满足而激烈的呻吟声也足以惊动整个楼层。

 

…………………………………………………………

 

亚古丁醒过来的时候床上只有他一个人。这是可以预见的，所以他并不会感到失望。他应该已经让普鲁申科感到满足了吧，亚古丁这么想着，普鲁申科应该已经滚回自己该去的地方去为下一次的竞争开始准备，努力训练去了。竭尽全力的训练也会让普鲁申科满足的，亚古丁相信。

但是，如果往后让普鲁申科满足的也是自己，肯定也很棒，亚古丁不得不对自己承认。用自己的身体，用自己的爱。

那一定是，世界上最美好的事情。

不，没什么好悔恨的，自己的决定一直都是正确的。亚古丁对自己坚信不疑。

他也坚信他需要去洗个澡。

亚古丁从床上爬起来路过套房的客厅往浴室走去，客厅里黑漆漆的，但阿伯特的卧室的房门开着一条缝，里面有微弱的灯光透出。亚古丁路过时忍不住瞟了一眼。

亚古丁可以看到，可以清晰地认出，床上的身体属于哪个人。他可以看到普鲁申科仰躺着，阿伯特在他的双腿之间，缓慢而温柔地与他做爱，普鲁申科修长的双腿环着阿伯特纤细的腰肢，双手搂着阿伯特的肩膀。亚古丁能看到阿伯特的侧脸，他正专注地看着身下的普鲁申科，眼神和笑容是温柔的，正低声地对普鲁申科说着一些情人般的爱语。

“小热尼亚最可爱了。”

“热尼亚是最棒的，对，你要知道你是最棒的，所有人都会爱着你。”

有一瞬间亚古丁觉得自己要被愤怒与嫉妒吞噬，他双目赤红。

为什么阿伯特就可以对普鲁申科说这样柔情的话，为什么阿伯特可以温柔地对待他，而自己却需要像个禽兽似的把对方粗暴地蹂躏后还要辱骂对方的灵魂。

然后他又想到，那当然是因为，因为他赢了。

阿伯特又能怎样呢，阿伯特连奖牌都摸不到。

因为阿伯特是阿伯特，阿伯特和亚古丁是不一样的。

亚古丁转身离开，小心翼翼不要发出任何声音。

他想着的是下一场的比赛，明年的比赛，后年的比赛，四年后的奥运。他都会赢，他还有很多的时间很多的机会，他每一次都会赢。

一定会的。

 

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名的觉得无意间又伤害了熊师兄呢。


End file.
